


Ambassador Marriage

by Fantasyqueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Anxiety, Arranged Marriage, Dadster, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Science!Sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyqueen/pseuds/Fantasyqueen
Summary: Poppy, a sweet and innocent girl, dreams of a world of fantasy to rescue her from the clutches of her Mother's wrath.In a stroke of luck, that fantasy itself has risen from the depths to the surface.However, negotiations have broken down, and tension is escalating. Perhaps a more unconventional solution is required to resolve this depute?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Ambassador Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story posted to Ao3 to progress alongside my main story I am currently working on :)  
> Tags and rating will be updated as chapters are posted.

Of the short time I had been blessed to come to be in this world, I also begged that something,  _ anything _ would rescue me from its cruel clutches. Each step from childhood into adulthood bestowed a new trial upon me to overcome. Though this time, my very soul would become the bargaining piece to pass what I hope to be the final challenge. 

\---

"Poppy! Don't be so ridiculous. You need to stop pandering to those... _ creatures _ !" 

My mother. Cruel, heartless and lacking any form of empathy. On the rare occasions I stood up for something I believed in, she would be there to trample it in a moment's notice. And now there was another group of people of which who could be subject to her viciousness, an opportunity she couldn't possibly pass up. There was no fighting her, so I submit to the fury as I sat back down in the middle of the city council office, where the current debate on the monster resurfacing takes place. 

"I agree, we need to force them back; we cannot have them threaten the safety of our citizens!" An older man commanded. "The people are loud and clear on what they wish to happen." Though it was clear as day from the pure arrogance that his intentions were for himself.

"Hear hear! And how do they think that a  _ child _ can be an ambassador? It's preposterous." Another council member added. They were all in each other's pockets, after all, so nothing could be allowed to threaten that. Not even a child.

My soul sunk as I heard the cold words leave the mouths of the people who are meant to be the greatest hope for these refugees. Kindness was in short supply during these hard times, and it went against every fibre of my being. The meeting came to a close after two gruelling hours. Though as far as conclusions go, none were made, again, and so the stranded people remained in limbo. 

_ Grip _ . Tight on my shoulder. The embers of fury shadowed me from behind.

"Do  _ not _ embarrass me again. You are an admin, here to record the details of the meeting, nothing more. You do your job, of which I must remind you  _ I _ created for you, and I do mine." Mother disciplined. Though as the human ambassador, she had been performing  _ considerably _ poor in her role, and so had no right to judge me in mine. 

With my hood up and jacket zipped up high to provide myself with what little comfort I had available, I departed, having completed my duties for the day. Angry citizens crowded outside the offices, passing out flyers and handling picket signs. 

"You! Young lady!" A man approached waving a sheet in my face.

_ Oh no. Don't come here, please. _

"Please, don't let them force us out! Here. Please, make them reconsider." I took the paper to appease him and went on my way. I understood their concern, I honestly did, but they misinterpreted the initial incentives to migrate to neighbouring cities and towns as a coerced push to leave. And so, all negotiations had broken down. 

Walking down the long winding street, I couldn’t help but ponder as I viewed the mountain which looms over the city. What are they like? What are they doing right now? Do they carry the same level of judgement as of the people here? Perhaps, they were even  _ worse _ ? No, that didn’t seem right. There had been no hostile intent since this started, as far as I was aware anyway.

A breath of relief. Back into the safety of my apartment. The only place where I could be myself and not fear the world. I returned to the comfort of my baggy bottoms and top and plonk myself at the desk. My home isn't large, but it isn't small either. I would say it is just right. Not too old, but not modern either. The best I could afford on my part-time wage and small income I earnt outside the office. The hours flew by almost instantly. The day shifted into the night as I became engrossed in my artistic work, of which I take great pride. Though I often find myself delving deep into my creations, forgetting the world in which I reside in. A desperate escape from the reality of which could never quite complete me.

Small blue humming lights drifted outside in the street below. My desk position against the window provides many opportunities to people-watch, though on a rare occasion, I could feast my eyes on something  _ far  _ more interesting.

"Is  _ that _ one?" I couldn't be sure at the time, but  _ now _ I know exactly what haunted the streets touched by darkness. I wonder if anyone else was aware of the occasional visits  _ they _ partook on our streets. Only at a time when they knew no one would be watching. Well, aside from myself of course. ”Where today I wonder.” The orbs sluggishly journeyed from one side to another, and then down the street. Then suddenly… ”Oh! Two more!” Though these were purple and belonged to a considerably taller being. I eagerly viewed the show, peeping from within the pitch-black room, still undetected, but then  _ poof!  _ They were gone. ”Oh.” I was expecting more, I wanted more.  _ I wonder what their aim was today? _

\---

_ Beep beep.  _

_ A text? From who? Rudely waking me up at… Oh. Midday. _ Like a child waiting for Christmas, I had spent the night fuelling myself on snacks waiting, watching, in the hopes of a chance to see them again. After all, who wouldn't? 

’Mother’. 

Of  _ course _ , it was. Who else would it be? Aside from some friendly co-workers, the closest I have to friends belong to my online persona. None of which would have access to my personal phone number. I love Mother, no matter what she subjects me to, but every interaction filled me with dread.  _ Oh? Oh! _ Well, it appears that one of those co-workers was more than just friendly. A shining star amongst dull flames. Wiser and kinder than the rest. Someone who...listens. And now Mother was following suit. She had to. This individual remained silent in the meeting, but that didn't matter, they were in an elevated enough position to change the flow of events with a mere snap of their fingers.

_ If they are asking for me then… Impress! I have to impress, I have to- Ah. _ I set my eyes on the bombshell of a room which encircled my bed.  _ I need something smart, something ironed. Do I...even own an iron? I know I  _ did _ but, do I  _ now _? _

_ Rustle rustle rustle _ . I concluded that the answer was a resounding…no. Next step, improvise. Formal casual. Informal but smart. Approachable and relaxed.  _ This _ will work. A floral dress with modest flat shoes and a long coat to top it off. Never worn, so not a crease in sight. Perfect.

\---

Outside the office door, I tried desperately to alleviate the deep-rooted anxiety which took hold. Though being faced with a one to one meeting with a top politician, it was an impossible task.  _ I just… I just need to..! _

_ Knock knock. _

“Come in.” Her voice, it was different. Like a facade of calm coating unrest beneath, though a hint of optimism also laced her tone. A...peculiar combination. As expected, Mother stood by her side, again shielding what appeared to be…fear? No that didn’t seem right. Nothing scared her.

“I have been speaking to your Mother, and I heard your case in the debate yesterday. I believe you made a convincing argument. However, things have taken a turn for the worse, and we  _ need _ to consider more...unconventional solutions to our problem.”

My mind turned to violence. After all, it was the solution last time, so why would they hesitate a second time? Especially since now they have the technology to dominate any war which lands on their doorstep.

“I...see.” 

“I would ask you to spend time considering what we ask, but we have had no choice but to already offer the proposal to the other party.”

Me? I asked myself could some mere peasant such as myself offer to this dilemma, and why she would even possibly consider me. She shouldn’t be aware of our background. Mother made sure of that. Though it had slipped my mind that the obvious reason was that I had perhaps been in a somewhat elevated position due to my Mother’s role here. Unbeknownst to her, I was the perfect candidate, considering that, but also…

“Next week, once they have selected their candidate, we want  _ you _ to meet them.”

I glowed with enthusiasm. Finally, a chance to meet the real deal. A chance to meet the people I had dreamt of meeting all these years. To meet the only people who could possibly understand my… issues.  _ This _ is what I had been waiting for. 

“When?!” I chirped like an eager child, too animated for such a formal setting.

“This is not some game Poppy. You have a job to do.” Mother piped in, sucking all joy from the room. “You will finally come to practice the skills you have acquired from being here the past couple of years.”

“W-what do I need to do.” Her dominating era was not something I could refuse, whatever she was to ask, I had no choice but to do as told. Refusing so would lead to...consequences.

“You will meet them, court them, and eventually, marry them. Thus resolving the lack of connection between the two groups which  _ you _ insisted upon.”

“What?” I blurted, shocked. Who wouldn’t be?  _ Surely _ I had misheard. No, no this was crazy, this was… The discomfort in the woman’s eyes, and the determination in Mother’s. This… this was happening. 

The councilwomen took note of my less than optimistic reaction. Not that it should be surprising. “Your Mother  _ assured _ me you would be okay. In fact,  _ eager _ .” She looked to Mother, questioningly. Clearly, she gave quite a firm impression. Though, how she just accepted such an assumption… 

“I-.” I tried to interject, but Mother had other ideas.

“Of course she is, aren’t you sweety?”

  
Ever since the book, oh my precious book, the worlds it took me too, I had dreamt of a life of fantasy. A life where  _ they _ thrust me from the bitter reality which had been nothing but cruel. But, not like this. I thought, no, I  _ knew _ , the other party would react differently. A disgusting human with one of them? Now  _ that _ truly  _ was _ just a fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not dead! Personal circumstances are making progress slow on all my creative works 😓
> 
> I aim to post on Saturdays or Sundays UK time.  
> Follow me on social media! Let's get a conversation going ☕ Talk about anything fandom!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheFantasyqueen)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Fantasyqueen)


End file.
